


Into the Thick of It

by Chalalalalala



Series: chosen [3]
Category: escape the night- fandom
Genre: Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: Alice, if you can hear me, COME TO THE LOUNGE. its safe here for now





	Into the Thick of It

She was going to do an elaborate attempt to get in, but then she saw what Alice did. A simple thought had been all it had taken, but a natural thought all the same. She focused on all fun things she had read and heard about in Everlock, like Roila on top of the Ferris wheel, and Rofiya's hug in the cell.

She could see the cards now, lighting her path as her mind idly wandered over towards her destination. As she rushed past, she saw what each of them had become.

JC was the recurring clown she saw.

Roi was the Snake Man she tried to avoid.

Teala had become The Woman with No Name, now more noticeable than ever been as a human.

 

The list went on and on, until she got to Nikita and Joey, who judging by their cards, were being kept as prisoners. This made her think of her friends, trapped just like them. With this final push, she landed in the lounge with a thump. She felt dizzy; maybe that was a side effect of teleporting for the first time. According to her those watching her, her brown eyes temporarily turned a stormy grey as Penelope lent her strength to bring her to her feet. The moment stood up, she immediately collapsed on the couch, a surprised smile on her lips. The first thing she said was:

"Where's my voice recorder?"

**Author's Note:**

> Alice, if you can hear me, COME TO THE LOUNGE. its safe here for now


End file.
